The Princess' Bodyguard
by Geekyjuvia25
Summary: Hisui is going to look for new keys and train her celestial magic but she needs a mage to be her bodyguard during her journey. so she enlists the help of Fairy Tail. A certain Lightning Dragon Slayer and his team are choosen to accompany her. A Laxui Fanfic for fun.
1. Greetings Fairy Tail

Two hooded figures approach the Fairy Tail Guildhall. One seemed much bigger and muscular than the other. No one paid them much mind knowing strange things happen in the guild all the time. Once they arrive they swiftly enter the guildhall. All conversation and noise stops as everyone glances curiously at the cloaked figures. They both lower their hoods and the guild sighs in releif seeing to familiar faces revealed.

"Greeting Fairy Tail." Greeted the lovely Princess of Fiore. Hisui and Arcadios had arrived at the guild. Makarov decended the stairs and greeted them. "Welcome to our guildhall, Your majesty." He bows. She smiles at him. "No need for such formalities, Master Makarov. I've actually paid a visit to request some help." She looks serious. "I need some of your strongest mages to be my bodyguards for a bit." She states.

Makarov was a bit surprised. "Why do you need mages? Don't you have the royal guards?" He asks. Arcadios speaks up then. "The princess is going on a journey to collect some rare celestial keys and needs the protection of mages. I've come to make sure she's protected then I'm to return." He nods at Makarov respectfully.

"Well, since our strongest is gone for now. I'll assign you another S-class mage and his team to accompany you." He walks upstairs for a bit and returns with his Grandson and three others . "Laxus and his team are more than capable of protecting and accompanying you on your journey, Princess." Makarov nudges his grandson. He nods and says. "Pleasure to meet you, Princess." The other three follow his lead and bow respectfully.

Freed steps forward and fists his hand over his heart. "We promise to protect you on your journey, Your Majesty." He says formally. Arcadios explains their journey briefly and leaves the princess in their care. Laxus and his team leave the princess at the Guild and go pack for their journey.

A girl in a black cloak sits next to the princess. She takes her hood off and smiles warmly at the princess. "Hi there, my name is Steyla. I am a friend of Laxus. They asked me to tag along as well." She says happily. "Shouldn't you pack too?" Hisui asked. "No, I can create portals and teleport. All I need is to open a portal to home or the guild to get what I need. They asked me to come along so we can escape quickly if needed." She explains.

The rest of the group returns and Steyla hands them all cloaks. They all put their hoods up to hide their identity and head out. Laxus is in the lead, Hisui is right behind him, Steyla and Bickslow on one side , and Evergreen and Freed on the other.

They are flanking the princess as they move through the forest. They will have to camp in the woods tonight and they will make it to the mountain tomorrow. This mountain is rumored to have special celestial keys.

The Princess and her group are to search for these keys and have her train with them to increase her magical abilities. The princess is so lost in thought that she bumps into Laxus' back. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought about the mission." She apologized. He just smirked at her. "No problem, Princess. We have made it to the campsite for the night though. The girls are gathering kindling and firewood, the guys are getting food, and I'll be setting up the tents. So you get to stay here with me." He tells her.

She blushes and offers to help. "Just sit and rest. I got this." He tells her and shows her a log she can sit on. She smiles and sits. He talks to her like he would any normal person. Hisui smiles at the thought of being treated normally. She likes being away from the palace and royal duties for once. "Laxus, what's it like being part of a guild?" She blurts out. She's always wanted to live like a mage.

"Its like having a rowdy family. Though I wouldn't suggest it for you though, Small one." He teases. She pouts and looks at him with a frown. "Why not? What if I want to stop being a princess. You don't think I could handle it?" She asked. "You could but it would take time and Fairy Tail might be a bit too wild for you." He replied. "But this is the only guild I trust to treat me fairly. You guys are so nice and you don't seem to care that I'm the princess." She explained. "Maybe you just need more practice before you're ready." Laxus smirks.

The others soon return with food and firewood. Bickslow cooks with Steyla because apparently Freed can't be trusted. The other two build a fire for them. They work well together. Hisui enjoys the evening by watching them interact. They talk and laugh. She feels like she belongs for once in her life. For once she can just be herself instead of Princess Hisui.

After they eat the girls all go into a tent together, Hisui is in the Middle. The girls on either side. The guys take turns at watch duty. It takes Hisui a bit but soon she slips into a peaceful sleep with the sounds of nature around them. This journey might just be more important to her than anything else. She can learn alot from this guild.


	2. The First Key

Hisui POV

I wake up in the morning and rub my eyes. The other girls are still asleep. I quietly get out of the tent. Laxus is already up and by the fire. He looks up and smirks. "Good Morning, Small one. How did you sleep?" He greets. I think up an annoying nickname for him quickly before replying with a smirk myself. "Good Morning Sparky! I slept fine. It just took a minute to get adjusted to the sounds." He makes a face at my nickname. I giggle at him. He then offers me some breakfast.

"Did you cook this?" I asked. "Nah, Bickslow did. He and Freed are doing a perimeter check this morning." He answers. I eat and enjoy it. Bickslow is a good cook. I hear the bushes nearby rustle and I tense up. Laxus notices and chuckles at me. "It's fine princess, it's just Freed and Bickslow. I can smell them." He replies amused. Just then they both emerge from the woods. I blushed in embarrassment from being so jumpy and pout as Laxus continues to tease me. Freed sighs and tells him to be nice while Bickslow just seems amused.

Shortly after the girls both emerge from the tent and eat as well. I intently watch everyone pack up camp trying to learn how to help next time. "What are you doing Small one?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Learning by observing." I reply, not looking away from the girls packing up the tent. He chuckles at me and my strange habits or I'm assuming so anyway. "You could ask someone to teach you." Laxus tells me amused. I huff and look away but can feel a blush of embarrassment coloring my cheeks.

After packing up, Laxus and I lead the way. I have the map and have taken the front. Laxus is right beside me to protect me from any threats. The temperature of the day increases as we walk on and most of the group has removed their cloaks. I want to remove mine as well. Unfortunately, I need to remain in disguise but it's so hot. My dress would be much cooler without this heavy cloak. Laxus sighs and rummages through his bag and finds a hat. I feel my cloak get removed and something placed on my head. "There you shouldn't over heat and it still hides your identity." He states looking away.

I blush a bit. That was sweet of him. "Thank you! This is much better than a stuffy cloak." I reply. We continue to walk on and Laxus starts to complain. "Are we close yet?" He grumbles. "No, we still have a ways to go." I say while studying the map. He starts complaining every few feet. How annoying. I wonder if he's doing it on purpose. If so it's definitely immature. Why is this man so infuriating.

*Time skip*

"How much longer until we reach the location of the first key, Small one?" Laxus asked. I give him a glare. "I'm not telling you because you keep complaining." I stick my tongue out at him. "That's not very princess like." He teases. I just glare at him once more. Why is he so infuriating and so cute at the same time? Wait...what am I thinking? Get your mind together, Girl! I trudge on at a faster pace to calm down after being so flustered.

He jogs up to me then matches my pace. Damn him and his long legs. I concentrate on the map ignoring him. I pause in our walking. The key should be in the clearing ahead. Just then I hear a screech. I look around. Everyone else heard it too and are quick to surround me. "The key is in that clearing. We have to defeat it before I'm able to make a contract with it. These are the mythical keys of the elementals. This particular one is the Fire element. A Phoenix to be exact and from what I heard the bird is very clever. So please let's be careful." I tell them.

"Fire? So it'll be like fighting Salamander? Then it should be easy!" Laxus says with a smirk. Everyone looks ready. I feel a chill and see some skeletal and spectral forms surrounding us. My eyes widen in surprise. Steyla winks at me. "Don't worry. That's my doing. Some extra protection is always good right?" She says. I nod but I definitely wasn't expecting an undead army from that sweet and quiet girl. No wonder Bickslow and her work so well together. He high fives her and she smiles happily with a slight blush on her face.

We enter the clearing and I clutch my few silver keys. I hear a screech again. A shadow crosses us as a giant red and orange bird descends. He lands in front on us and I noticed that even though he isn't currently on fire his wings and feathers do mimic flames. He has varying shades of reds, oranges, and even yellows. Darker hues seem to glow closer to his body and lighter the further they are from his body. He was gorgeous and you could see flames dancing in his intelligent eyes. It was mesmerizing to look at into his eyes.

"My name is Sunset. What are you doing in my home?" He asks. I step forward bravely and regally speak. "Sunset, I have come to make a contract with you. What is your test to obtain the key?" I asked. "I require not a physical test but one of the mind. If you wish to be my key holder I shall test your knowledge to determine your worth." He states matter of factly. I exhale a breath of relief knowing that we got off easy this time.

"First Question: What magic was created to slay Dragons long ago?" He asks.

"Dragons Slaying Magic" Laxus replies almost instantly.

"Second Question: What is the essence of the one magic?" Sunset asks.

"It's Love." Steyla speaks up this time.

"Third question: Can Celestial Spirits feel pain?" He raises a brow while asking.

"Of course you guys can!" I blurt out.

He makes eye contact with me. "I have one more question. Will you use us as tools and slaves or will you respect us? I refuse to be with an abusive key holder." He says seriously.

"You shall be my friends and will fight beside me. I will be physically training to fight with these people you see with me." I answer honestly.

He nods hands me a red key decorated to look like a flaming feather. We make our contract right then and there. One key down. Only nine more left to collect. Sadly it'll only get harder from here.


	3. Permanent Shelter and New Romance

**_Hisui POV:_**

After we obtained the phoenix key, we decide to camp since it's pretty close to nightfall. Sunset had told us we could stay in the clearing for the night. His protection spell will dispell after tomorrow. Everyone else is busy setting up camp. Evergreen and Steyla are setting up tents. Freed and Bickslow are gathering food and setting up stones for the fire. "I'm gonna go gather firewood." Laxus says and starts for the woods. "I'll help! I wanna be helpful too!" I jump off and rush to catch up to him. Geez he moves fast must be those long legs of his.

We are in the woods and everytime I try to pick up a big log, Laxus grabs it first and will only let me get small branches and twigs. "Careful Princess, you aren't used to this. You might get splinters." He teases. I glare at him. "I can do it!" I snap and try to grab a big log but I almost fall over from the weight. I fall back and he catches me. He sets me back on my feet and takes the log. "Told ya, Small one. You aren't ready for this yet." He smirks. That Jerk! I try to get bigger ones and he keeps taking them away. I get frustrated. "Let me carry some of them! I can do it!" I try again. "Not a chance, Small one." He chuckles. I glare at him and pout.

We return with the firewood and see Bickslow and a flustered Steyla prepping dinner. Freed and Evergreen are watching them amused and teasing them occasionally.

We set down the wood and I go complain to Evergreen. "Ever, Why is Laxus so mean?" I asked her. She shoots him a glare. "What did he do now Hisui?" She asks. "He wouldn't let me help at all!" I tell her. She chuckles a bit and smirks. "Don't mind him. He's just trying to show off. " She teased him. "But why? I'm perfectly capable of helping" I pout. She has a knowing smile. I wonder what thats about. I glance at Laxus, he's blushing a bit and trying to start the fire. I guess he doesn't like being called out.

Steyla and Bickslow serve dinner after a bit. We all eat and enjoy the campfire. Everyone can get a good nights rest for once. No need to keep watching since the phoenix is protecting this area. We all retire to our respective tents. The guy's tent is right next to ours. We settle in and then Steyla gets our attention.

"Hey girls. I need to talk to you and get advice." She speaks up looking kinda shy. "What kinda advice?" Evergreen asks. "Well, the thing is I kinda sorta want to confess to Bickslow but I'm not sure if it'll mess up our current relationship." She says shyly while blushing. Evergreen squals happily and starts clapping her hands. "You need to tell him! I can tell he loves you back and you guys would make such a cute couple!" She says excitedly. "I haven't known you guys for very long and even I agree with Ever. Its obvious!" I decide to speak up.

"Thanks guys. So Ever, How are things with Elfman?" Steyla asks. "Hmph. Why bring up that big oaf." She tries to look annoyed but you can see her blush. "Okay, fine. Its going okay. If he'd quit with the man speak." she grumbles. They both look at me. "So princess, What with you and Laxus?" Ever speaks up. "There isn't much to tell but he is pretty cute. I like him but I'm sure he doesn't like me much." I say blushing madly.

They both smirk. "Nah, Laxus is way nicer to you than anyone else. " Steyla says and Ever nods in agreement.

**_*Meanwhile in the guy's tent*_**

**_Laxus POV:_**

We hear Steyla say she needs advice. We decide to listen in. When she talks about Bickslow, I notice that he's blushing. "Looks like you got a girlfriend." I tease. He glares and Freed chuckles. Suddenly we hear the princess speak up. "There isn't much to tell but he is pretty cute. I like him but I'm sure he doesn't like me much." I hear her say. I feel my face heat I'm sure its red right now. Damn this girl. How can she do this to me?

The guys start chuckling. "Looks like Laxus has a little crush." Bickslow smirks. His babies mocking me as well. "Oh hush like you and Steyla aren't obvious." I retort. Freed is laughing "He's got a point Bickslow." He says. "Shut up Freed like you aren't so obvious when you are around Mira!" Bickslow snaps. Freed turns bright red. "W-what I have n-no idea what you mean!" He stutters. We both chuckle at him.

"Like Laxus doesn't think the princess isn't cute and I didn't beg to have my girlfriend join the team." He crosses his arms.

"You guys agreed and y'all liked her strength and bravery. Laxus likes the freaking Princess." I blush again. "Yeah and so what if I do. I can't help it. She's fierce yet small and adorable. I like women like that." I say.

They both smirk at me while I'm obviously embarrassed. "I'm going to bed." I say abruptly. I turn over on my side as they chuckle but go to bed as well. Its gonna be a long mission that's for sure. I tossed and turned a little but eventually drift off.

**_*Back to the girl's tent*_**

**_Hisui POV:_**

We hear the guys arguing and listen in. Bickslow definitely likes Steyla. She's blushing but looks happy. Evergreen is smirking and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Probably cause her matchmaking instincts were correct like she mentioned before. I hear my name and then hear Laxus snap.

"Yeah and so what if I do. I can't help it. She's fierce yet small and adorable. I like women like that." He yells and I feel my face turn bright red. He thinks I'm cute? Me? Oh my gosh. How am I supposed to act normal around him now! I lay down and try to calm my racing heart. I finally drift off but it definitely took awhile.

**_*Time Skip: That morning*_**

I'm looking at the map and I find a cave we can make for our permanent campsite. I mention it to the others. "The rest of the keys are on the mountain. We can make a permanent camp there. And have a spirit or Freed make some protection spells or runes in place." I map out. The others agree with me. "This is a smart idea. We can just teleport back everyday or have Steyla use her portals." Laxus speaks up.

I notice him right next to me almost touching. I blush and move away. He notices and gets a bit closer. I blush even deeper. What is he doing? I move again this time everyone notices. They are all smirking at us. I just change the subject. "Well, we need to pack up camp and head that way." I say in a much shriller voice than it normally is. I help the girls pack up tents and everything. Laxus keeps looking at me. I glace away and blush each time. I feel so nervous around him. We leave the clearing and head to the cave. Its fairly close so we don't have to go very far.

Once we reach it, the men go and check it out. They come back shortly. "Pretty spacey and has a few tunnels that lead to little places we could use as rooms. There are six to be exact. No animals or anything we can use the main area as the fire, cooking, and medical areas or anything else. The tunnels with rooms that lead back are open. We can use those to sleep in." Freed replies. We all nod and agree. We set the camp supplies down and the guys make a fire pit in the middle and Freed puts the Runes up. We all sit around the fire. Steyla then speaks up.

"I need to run to the guild for supplies. I'll open a portal and I'll be right back." She smiles and changes a spell. I gasped as I saw a purple swirling portal opens and she walks through it. It closes behind her. I go sit next to Ever by the fire. I still have been avoiding Laxus. I'm sure he's noticed but I can't help it.

**_*Meanwhile at the guild*_**

**_Mira POV:_**

I look at the pregnancy test in shock. I'm having a baby. I gotta tell Freed immediately but unfortunately he is on a important mission. I put the test away and go back to working the bar. I hope he comes home soon. I miss him terribly, the guild still has no idea we've been dating for almost a year.

I'm worried about him I hope he will be alright. Just then a portal appears in the middle of the guild hall. Steyla steps out and waves.

**_Steyla POV:_**

I wave as I walk out the portal. Master meets me and asks for an update on the mission. "We found the cave for our permanent camp. We need supplies for it. We can have rooms set up as well." I tell him. Master nods his head and thinks for a moment.

"Let's go to the supply closet and I'll get you all you need. I'll also be sending some people to help carry things over and they can stay and help if they wish." Master says. He then calls 4 people over. He picked Cana, Mest, Elfman, and Mira. We go to the storage room. Master loads us down with bedding, extra clothes, medical supplies, food, and lacrimas to warm the cave rooms. I promise to return if we need more. He also gives us communication lacrimas.

I summon the portal once more and usher everyone through. I wave goodbye and walk through last and it shuts behind me as we all step into the cave. "We are back and Master sent help." I cheer. Cana and Mest set down the food and medical supplies. Mira sets the bedding down and runs into Freed's arms. They kiss and we all stare in shock. Wow that's a surprise.

"When did that happen?" Cana asks. Mira breaks away from the kiss and giggles. "Almost a year I think." she says casually. Freed is bright red. "Mira! I thought we weren't gonna tell." He whines. She shrugs and smiles. "It was bound to come out eventually and I missed you. I think they are fine with it." She says. We all congratulate them before we get back to unpacking. Mira asks about the bedding. "Oh, about that, is everyone staying?" I ask. They all nod in agreement.

"Okay so there are 6 rooms. We are gonna have to share." I think aloud. Mira gets a huge smirk as does Evergreen. Oh-no!

"I'll pick the roommates" They both say together. They whisper a moment then told us who was with who. "Okay so Cana with Mest since you're a couple already, Me with Freed of course , Ever with Elfman, Laxus with the Princess, and finally Steyla with Bickslow." Mira announced. I turn bright red. I'm with Bickslow. Crap! Damn you Ever! I know she's behind this.

**_Hisui POV:_**

I help girls set up the rooms and set the fire lacrimas in each room to keep it warm. Why do I gotta room with Laxus? That's gonna be awkward. I finish and go to the main room. Laxus approaches me and I try to leave again. He stops me and makes me face him.

"What's been your deal today?" He asks and I blurt it all out.

"You think I'm cute!" I shout. I'm vaguely aware that everyone is watching us including all the girls that are back as well. He raises an eyebrow at me. "So, you think I'm cute too!" He says. I turn white. He heard us? "Y-you heard that?" I stutter. "We heard you girls. Why do you think we were talking about it?" He shrugs amused. My face turns bright red. I look back and see Steyla in a similar situation. She glances back at Bickslow and looks panicked. He looks at her seriously. "We gotta talk later by the way." He says. I glare at Laxus. "You weren't supposed to hear that." I frown at him.

"Well we both know. We're even now." He says. "Just kiss already" Ever yells. I blush and glare at Laxus. "You better not!" I state.

"Wanna bet princess?" He smirks. "You are so infuriating. I'd hate to kiss you." I stubbornly look away. He laughs.

" I've been told I'm an excellent kisser." He says. I glare at him. "I dare you to do it!" I threaten. He thengrabs me and kisses me. I widen my eyes at the unexpected kiss. I didn't think he'd actually do it. I melt into it for a second then I push him away. "Why did you actually do that!" I yell as I run into the room embarrassed and go to bed immediately.

We ate earlier before making the rooms and after celebrating Mira and Freed. I hear him walk into the room and get ready for bed as well. He then apologized softly. I thank him quietly. Then we both go to bed.

**_Steyla POV:_**

We all go to our rooms. As I lay down Bickslow moves his bed to right next to mine. I blush and look at him confused. He pats a spot next to him and I sit down. "So, we need to talk." He says. "I guess so. What do you wanna know?" I asked nervous. "When were you gonna tell me about your feelings Stey?" He calls me by my nickname.

He's the only one that calls me that. "I dont know Bix. I was scared it would affect us negatively. Especially if you don't feel the same way." I mumble really worried that this is gonna end badly. He makes me look at him. He smiles at me genuinely. I blush but I don't look away. "That's not a problem. Because I love you too, Stey." He blushes slightly. I'm too shocked to do anything. He loves me too? He then leans in and kisses me. I melt into the kiss. It just felt right to me. We decide to be together from now on and go to bed side by side.

**_Cana POV:_**

We get to our room. I kiss him then get ready for bed. I pushed the beds together already. "We got some awkward couples forming." I tell him amused. "Like we used to be." He says. We grin at each other. This gonna be interesting. We lay down and cuddle together. I kiss him again and stroke his scared cheek like I always do. "Goodnight Weirdo. I love you." I tell him.

"Goodnight Cana, I love you too." He replies and with that we go to sleep.

**_Mira POV:_**

I already had the room set up for us to be closer. I pat the bed and he sits next to me. "I have something important to tell you. " I say. He nods at me and I continue. "Well how do I say this? Freed dear, We are gonna have a baby. I'm pregnant. I show him the pregnancy test." He almost faints. I snap him out of it and he hugs me tightly. "I'm so happy!" he says crying. I'm only one he lets see him like this. He kisses me gently and we both smile happily. It's another bombshell but luckily he was happy about it. We go to sleep in each others arms with happy smiles on our faces.

**_Evergreens POV:_**

We get to our room and lay down. He kisses me gently and I smile. He's okay when we are alone. I don't show it but we are already together. "Goodnight Ever. I love you." He says. "Goodnight you Big Oaf. I love you too!" I tell him. We fall asleep cuddled together. Let's hope the rest of this mission goes smoothly. That's my last thought before drifting off.


	4. New and Mira's little surprise

Hisui POV:

I wake up and see Laxus still asleep. I go behind where the girls set up a changing area and put on my outfit for today. I am wearing something easy to fight in cause we got another key to obtain today. The key of the Underworld Gatekeeper: Cerberus.

I go to the main area in our little cave that we turned into a temporary home. I see Steyla and Mira already awake. I greet them and go over to the table with all the books and maps.

I open the book that tells me of the location of the celestial keys. Lucy had originally thought of this mission but she told me to go for it since I don't really have strong keys. Maybe she can teach me what else she knows. She is a much stronger wizard than I am. I open the book and see a picture of our next opponent. I shiver as I look at the demonic dog. He's gonna be a hard fight to win. I read the book passage about the creature:

Cerberus, often called the "hound of Hades", is a multi-headed dog that guards the gates of the Underworld to prevent the dead from leaving.

Hmm, Steyla's and Mira's magic would be best against this foe. They will probably have similar magic. Defeating him with them should be easy but I'm not sure if Mira will want to fight. I'm lost in thought trying to decide what to do when I'm jolted out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I jump and let out a squeal.

"Sorry Princess, its just me." A friendly voice tells me. I look up and see Cana. "Oh, you startled me." I say relieved it was just her. She leans over and makes a face at the beast. "So that's our next opponent?" She asks. I nod and she sits next to me and motions Mest over. "Should I figure out a strategy using my cards?" She asks him looking serious instead if her normal self. He nods and she goes to work using her cards to predict the best outcome.

I see Laxus emerge from the tunnel and I avert my eyes still feeling embarrassed by that kiss. Stupid Sparky making me like him even more. No Hisui stop that. You don't like him. I feel annoyed at my inner argument. Ugh. I pointedly focus on making a trail to the key on the map. I feel him approach and tense up slightly. I try to ignore his presence but that's just not possible. My heart rate increases and I feel a fluttering feeling in my stomach like butterflies.

Mira calls us all over to eat. I sit next to Ever and Mira and avoid Laxus as much as possible. Evergreen notices and smirks knowingly but lets it go. Suddenly Cana perks up and joins us. "I got a plan but Freed isn't gonna like it." She replies. Freed looks up. "Why won't I?" he asks. "It involves your girlfriend." Cana says.

"I already don't like it." He says. Mira giggles at their bickering. Mest just sighs and shakes his head at his girlfriend.

I feel eyes on me and glance over to see Laxus staring at me. I blush and look away.

"Anyway. The plan is to have us all fighting it. When he has been weakened let Mira transform into her satan soul and have Hisui summon Orpheus. The two of them can use Music and the demon energy from Mira to tame him. Then Mira can help Hisui make a contract with him." Cana finishes with a satisfied smirk. She proud of her plan and is certain it will work. Her cards said so after all.

Freed is frowning and obviously doesn't like the idea of his girlfriend being part of the plan. We all get ready to head out. It's odd being surrounded by couples. Laxus looks over at me and smirks. I glare and stomp over to the maps. I grab the map to the location of the Key of Cerberus and we head out.

*Time Skip*

We get to the location of Cerberus; it's another cave. We see the creature emerge. He has three heads and is huge. He growls and us and glares. It's eyes glows with a inner fire and it snaps its jaws at us.

"I am a celestial wizard and have come to claim the key of Cerberus." I say. "Foolish Mage. You and your team must defeat me to obtain my key. Now prepare to fight." He says in a menacing voice.

Bickslow and Steyla immediately jump into action. A purple glow surrounds the area and ghost images and skeletons emerge from Steyla's magic. Bicklow's babies shoot beams at him, Freed uses his magic, and Evergreen uses her Fairy machine gun. It roars and tries to fight back. Laxus uses his lightning dragon roar. Mira turns into her satan soul and I summon my spirit: Orpheus. He is a musical spirit and I remember in mythology that Cerberus is weak to his music.

He starts to play a song as Mira sings.

He charges us and ends up hitting Mira and myself. She falls over and has a pretty bad cut on her leg. I hit the wall and get the breath knocked out of me. I feel dizzy but get back up. She gets back up and starts singing again. Cerberus stops attacking entranced by the music. I sneak around him and grab the key. I force his gate closed. "I'll deal with him later. Let's explore this cave." I say panting. I'm scrapped up from hitting the wall. Otherwise I'm alright.

We look around and notice this cave is bigger than the last and has an extra tunnel. We all decide it's best to move to this one. Steyla heals Mira's leg and opens a portal. We move everything over and set this cave up. We still have roommates. The extra tunnel we set up as a small infirmary and supply room. Once the cave is set up and the protection runes are written; Freed then comes up to Mira. He hugs her tightly. Then fires off a ton of questions.

"Are you alright?" "Were you hurt badly?" "Do you need more healing?" "Do you need to sit down?" Do you need to rest?" Mira puts her hand over his mouth to shut him up. 'I'm perfectly fine Dear. Now I'm going to finish dinner." She goes back to the fire.

He frets over her some more till she kisses him and makes him sit down.

After Mira calmed Freed down and went back to cooking, Evergreen and the rest of us looked at him in confusion. "Will you please tell us what that freak out was about? Mira is more than capable of handling herself." Evergreen said with a raised eyebrow. Before Freed could answer Mira giggled. "Oh, it's okay. He is just worried about the baby is all." She replied.

"Wait...What?" Everyone shouted and I winced as it kinda hurt my ears. I bet it was worse for a certain grumpy dragon slayer I was still avoiding. "Mira! You weren't supposed to say anything!" Freed groaned. "Sweetie, How long do you really think we were gonna be able to hide it? They were gonna find out eventually." She shrugs. Evergreen starts excitedly talking to Mira about baby stuff and Elfman is sending death glares to Freed. I decided to go to my room and get something less dirty and torn on. That was a rough battle for the key.

As I slip into a better dress, I hear footsteps and a male clearing his throat. I don't turn around fearing that it's Laxus. I really don't wanna talk to him. I mean I know we need to but I can't even think of that kiss without getting flustered all over again. "Princess, We need to talk." He says and I take a deep breath before turning around. "What do you want Sparky?" I try to play it off and act sassy. I don't think it worked very well.

He sits on one of the makeshift beds and pats the spot next to him. I hesitate but sit next to him. "Look, I'm sorry for kissing you. I won't do it again...well actually scratch that, if I do I'll make sure you're okay with it first. Cause I can't make any promises that it won't happen again. I actually liked kissing you, small one." He mumbled that last part and looks away with a slight blush.

I am sure my face was red as well. Damn you Sparky! "Thank you. I was just caught off guard and honestly I would think you would know better than to kiss a lady when she's angry." I try to act offended. He chuckles. "It made you shut up though. Didn't it? Which means I won that little argument!" He smirks. I glare at him. "You most certainly did not!" I huff. "Of course I did. Fair and square, Princess!" He has a teasing grin in his face.

So I decide to get even. I grab his shirt and yank him closer then I kiss him teasingly. He freezes with shocked eyes. I release the kiss and smirk. "This time I win!" I wink and race back to the room with all the others before he can react. Two can play at that game Sparky. I think that to myself, smiling. Laxus emerges a bit after I do. I blush at what I did but I'm determined not to let him tease me all the time without fighting back some.

He looks over at me and I can't quite tell what he's thinking. I shrug and talk to Steyla for a bit. Cana is already drinking. Steyla heals my scraps and scratches and I thank her. Then Mira serves dinner. After we eat everyone is talking and laughing and telling stories. I'm sitting between Laxus and Evergreen. "Then Laxus accidentally shocked the Mayor. So we didn't get our award." Bickslow finished his story. We all laugh and I look up at Laxus to see his reaction but he is looking at me.

He leans down and kisses me. I melt into the kiss for a minute till I remember that everyone is here. I turn red and break the kiss. I risk looking up and Laxus is blushing. He looks like he wasn't expecting to do that either. Evergreen and Miranda let out squeals. "Finally its about damn time you two kissed." Evergreen cheers. The guys are chuckling and making wolf whistles at us. I am probably as red as a tomato. Laxus shakes his head then smirks at me. "You're cute when you're embarrassed!" He says. I glare at him and feel my face burning even more.

I excuse myself and run off to the room.

I hear footsteps behind me. I grab my nightgown and duck behind the curtain to avoid whoever followed me for just a bit longer. I step out and see that it's Laxus. I try to avoid him but he speaks up. "I'm sorry. I'm not even sure why I did that." He says. I frown at him. "I'm okay. Just don't kiss me like that in front of everyone. You don't even have my permission." I tell him.

Laxus approaches me from the doorway to where I'm sitting on one of the makeshift beds. He makes me look into his eyes. "Then Princess, may I have permission to kiss you when I want?" He asks in a deep voice. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I manage to ask. "That's exactly what I'm asking, Small one." He chuckles. "Yes I will, Sparky!" I reply while blushing. He hugs me and kisses my forehead. "Get some sleep Small one!" He says. He gets ready for bed and we both go to sleep.


	5. The Thunderbird

HISUI POV:

I stretch and wake up. I make my way to the main area of the cave. Mira and Steyla are cooking. Elfman and Ever just left the cave, Freed, Cana, and Mest are discussing the next opponent. It reminds me that we go after the Thunderbird next. It should be okay since Laxus can use lightning magic.

I go to help them plan it all out but before I can two strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. I squeak and hear a deep chuckle behind me. "Put me down, Sparky!" I try to get out of his grip.

"Not a chance Princess!" He teases. He sets me down at the strategy table. After kissing me quickly he asks for the details. So much for them not knowing about our relationship. Cana had a knowing grin but she's probably waiting till Ever gets back. "So Princess, What do you think we do about the next one? I think Laxus could handle him." Freed says.

"Yes but in case something happens we need a back up plan." I say back into planning mode. "The bird is about the size of the phoenix but he will have sharp talons and a beak. So be cautious of that as well." Laxus puts an arm around me. "Top priority is making sure Hisui gets the key and is unharmed. The king will have our heads if she is hurt. Plus I won't be too happy either. " Laxus says. I blush at his comment about him not liking it if I got injured.

"Don't worry we wont let anything happen to your girlfriend, Spark plug." Cana slurs out. I look in shock realizing she's already drunk this early in the morning. I hear some wood fall on the ground. "Is that true Laxus?" Ever asks. "Is what true?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "That you're dating the Princess?" She asked. "Yeah. I asked her out and she said yes." He shrugs like it's not a big deal. Ever and the other girls squeal and I'm ushered to another room to answer questions.

I tell them the story and then we go back to the main area to eat and discuss the plan. Laxus kisses the top of my head as I sit next to him. I look up at him. He just smirks and winks at me. That cocky little dragon slayer. Ugh. "So Mira will stay at the back with Hisui and the rest of you will be in front of them. I'll be up front to do most of the fighting since it uses lightning magic. It's a simple plan but if something happens then you guys step in and help me." Laxus explains. We all agree that it's the best course of action.

Everyone gets everything cleaned up and we all go to get ready. I decide to wear something more suited to combat. I have a feeling this isn't gonna be easy. After I change I find laxus sitting on one of the beds. I sit by him and he kisses me deeply. I blush and it leaves me breathless. "Please stay safe Princess. I don't want you getting hurt." He says hugging me. I smile up at him and cup his face in my hands. "I'll be totally fine, My Dragon" I say as I kiss him gently. His kisses make me feel little electric shocks. I wonder if thats his magic or just me imagining things.

We get ready and head towards the Thunderbirds lair. It'll take about a day to hike there. Laxus holds my hand as we hike up the uneven surface.We take breaks when we get tired, mostly for me and Mira. At one point I was slow and Laxus just picked me up and carried me. He wouldn't put me down no matter what. He actually seemed amused to see me squirming around. He kissed me to shut me up. Unfortunately, it worked and I stopped for a bit. Stupid Sparky.

We stopped for the night once it gets dark. There is a clearingwe find and we all get to work. As they get stuff set up, I help laxus with firewood again. "Let me carry stuff this time." I pout. "Not a chance Small one." He smirks. Ugh. Stubborn Dragon slayer. I try to pick up a rather heavy log ignoring Laxus and almost fall on my behind. Laxus catches a me and growls. He takes the log and steadies me. "I told you no!" He says. I sigh and nod. I feel like a burden on my own mission. I need to get stronger.

We bring the wood to camp. They set up all the tents so the couples all have their own. It's set up all around the fire pit and protected by runes, Freed wanted to make sure we were safe and sound. He's been more protective ever since Mira told him about the baby. The guys set up the fire and us girls get dinner ready for everyone. Since being around the guild I learned some cooking and other stuff. I love being away from the palace.

We all eat dinner and then get ready to sleep. We continue hiking in the morning. I get changed and then step out and let laxus change. Once he's finished we both lay down. He made a bed roll for the both of us to lay on. I blush at this but I don't mind, at least I'll stay warm. He kisses me one more time and we both go to sleep. I sleep but it was fitful as I get nightmares of this fight. Hopefully, it's just nerves. Laxus comforted me each time one woke me. I feel bad since he has to fight tomorrow. Finally I'm able to sleep without a nightmare for a few hours. I hope this isn't a sign.


	6. My Fault

Laxus POV:

We arrived at the next location and a giant bird greets us. You can practically see the lightning magic he possessed by looking at him. He was covered in dark gray feathers the color of stormy skies. The closer to his face they were the darker they got. A few at the tips of his wings, talons, and tail were yellow feathers resembling lightning. His eyes were a brilliant yellow and seemed to glow with power. His beak and talons were sharp and deadly. Good thing we had a plan to keep the girls back and safe from this one.

"Who are you wizards?" His voice resembles the rumbling of thunder. My princess speaks up. She impresses me with her bravery and determination. Definitely not what you expect of the royal princess kept in the castle all day. That's part of what draws me to her. "I am Princess Hisui E Fiore, a celestial wizard. I would like to obtain your key to aid me in battles as a partner, not a shield." She declares in a clear voice.

"Very well, I want you to stay back and allow me to test the strength of those surrounding you, for you show no fear of me." He rumbles in reply. "Can she stay back as well? I'd rather her child not be harmed." She asks gesturing to Mira. He nods and we have Freed set up extra runes to keep Mira contained and so that no debris hits them.

I attack first rearing back my fist, I punch him. "Lightning Dragon iron fist." I shout. It seems to have no effect. He shoots a blue lightning at me. It will have no effect on me. I don't dodge and it hits me, but to my surprise a searing pain shoots through my body. How did that happen? Typically lightning has zero effect on me. It must be a special type. He seems to read my surprised face. "I use a special type of lightning specific to the celestial world. It will still hurt others unless you use that specific type lightning which is rare for mere human mages." He replies. This is a problem. I glance back and see Hisui worried about me. I gotta do this for her and everyone else.

I use my red lightning which does a little more but still is weak. I convulse as more blue lightning batters my body. I try to use just my fist and I'm knocked down by the bird head butting me from the air. Searing pain wracks my body from talons slicing into me in serval places. As I struggle to get up, I feel a stab in the back and more searing slices as I fall down. I vaguely hear my name being called as it all goes black and the pain becomes too much.

Hisui POV:

Laxus falls and blood seeps into the ground. "LAXUS NO!!!!" I scream and grab my bag. I run to his side sobbing. I vaguely register the thunder legion and everyone but Mira is fighting the bird. My main concern is my injured Dragon slayer. There are deep gashes across his chest, abdomen, thighs, and across his back. I open the first aid kit in the bag. I try to stop all the bleeding but he's lost so much and is in bad shape.

I sob and try at least clean the worst. I can't do much. We need a healing mage but Steyla is preoccupied. "Come on, Sparky. You can't die on me! Who else am I gonna argue with?" I sob trying to wake him to maybe move him away from the fight. I can't do it myself. Why do I have to be so weak? This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Sparky. I sob and put his head in my lap. My tears flow and won't stop. This pain is suffocating.

The noise around us dies out and I feel a key pressed into my hand. I hardly register it as my distress for my slayer grows. Mest puts a hand on my shoulder. I notice everyone looks battered. Just how powerful is this spirit? I should have never taken this mission.

"We must go back to the guild. Steyla and I have just enough to get us all back but our magic is almost out. I'll take Cana and Mira. You need to let the men take Laxus through the portal and go through with the other girls." He says. I sniffle and try to dry my tears for now. I shakily get to my feet and Evergreen rubs my back comfortingly. "Laxus is strong. He will recover." She tells me. I nod but I am unconvinced. I feel sick from worry. We go back to the guild in a daze. We walk into a flurry of activity. Laxus being rushed into the infirmary and lots of shouting and running around.

I meet some talented healers in the guild. A girl named Nilima, who has white and black hair,and Celeste, with fiery red hair, then a pink haired woman named Porlyusica, and Wendy, the small little dragon slayer I met at the GMGs. They all patched up everyone quickly and focused on stitching and healing Laxus. "He will survive, but he needs rest and will need a week or two before any more battles. So no jobs till then." She scolds before she takes off.

I sit by his bed and sob. This is all my fault. I need to get stronger. I can't lose him. I feel dainty arms wrap around me and then another pair and feel calm flow through me. I look up and look to the person with the calming hands and see Nilima. She looks me straight in the eyes. "It isn't your fault. So stop thinking that, alright?" She smiles soothingly. I sniffle and nod feeling better. I look and see Lucy was the other person. We were pretty close due to the Eclipse incident and our magic being the same.

"Lucy, could you teach me Star dress? I wanna get stronger." I ask. She looks shocked but nods. "Sure but it'll take longer than two weeks." She replies. Natsu comes up and slings an arm around her. "We can join you on the mission if you need us to but Luce ain't going without me." He says easily. I agree cause having these two might be helpful plus there is another fire key coming up but it also uses Celestial power.

Lucy and I practice in the afternoons and I hangout with the fairy hill's girls for lunch and at night. The rest of the time, I'm by Laxus's side. He hasn't woken up all week. I squeeze his hands hoping to see those orange eyes once more. His hand twitches and his eyes flutter open sluggishly. I gasped as he groans and shifts. "L-laxus?" I questioned.


	7. He's Awake

Laxus POV:

I groan and open my eyes. I hurt everywhere and my body feels heavy. I feel like I took on a dragon. "L-laxus?" I hear her voice and suddenly I remember everything. "H-hisui? Are you hurt?" I ask but my voice is raspy. I cough and it only serves to further irritate my dry throat. I need water and badly. Thankfully Hisui is prepared and hands me a glass as my coughing fit subsides. I down it gratefully and she refills it. I look around confused. Is this the guild infirmary? Why are we here?

"Are we back at the guild? What about the Thunderbirds" I ask. She nods and her eyes tear up and she hugs me sobbing. "I almost lost you, Sparky. I was so scared." She cries. "Come on Princess, Takes more than that to get rid of a dragon slayer. I'm still here to annoy you." I tease. She frowns and playfully punches me. "You idiot. I was so worried and you're over here making jokes!" She says with a pout and she looks so adorable that I just chuckle at her.

"Where is everyone?" I ask her. "Somewhere in Magnolia or in the guildhall." She says playing with a strand of jade hair. "Porlyusica said we gotta pause on the job for 2 more weeks. Also um, Lucy and Natsu are joining us." She said. "Why the Salamander and Blondie?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucy is helping me train and Natsu refused to leave her side. So they are joining us." She looks excited when she mentions training. "Fine. But if he goes overboard, don't come crying to me." I grumble and try to get up. Bad idea. It shot pain all through my body. I groan and fall back on the bed. She frowns at me. "Don't try to get up yet. You still have alot of healing to do. That spirit did a number on you" She scolds. Porlyusica comes into the infirmary and Hisui leaves to go training. I get scolded by my grandma for being so reckless.

After she leaves, the Thunder Legion visits. Evergreen smiles at me. "Hisui really loves you. So try not to scare her like that again, ya big idiot. We were all worried but she isn't used to seeing injuries like that. Also we shouldn't underestimate these keys. That creature was harder to defeat than planned." She says. I nod my head and decide to sleep. They all leave the infirmary.

Hisui POV:

I walk out to the training grounds behind the guild and meet up with Lucy, giving her a brief hug and a smile. We sit down and she starts teaching me how to increase my magic enough to learn star dress. We sit and meditate. Lucy is a good teacher and I've already learned alot.

We train for a few hours then we have a sparing match. I win using Cerberus. He's my strongest spirit combat wise. I go clean up at Fairy Hills and head back to the infirmary to check on Laxus. He's actually sitting at the guild bar eating something. I run up to him.

"What are you doing up?" I ask getting onto him. "Creepy girl and the Shy redhead healed me enough to get up and move around." He shrugs and went back to eating. Nilima glares at him for calling her creepy. Mira sets a bowl of stew out for me too. I sit beside him and eat it. Mira is one of the best cooks ever.

I tell Laxus all about training. "And I can cast Urano Metria now. I haven't mastered Star dress though. That will take some more training" I tell him excitedly. I notice he looks tired. "Back to bed now, Sparky!" I yell at him. The guild chuckles and he narrows his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Princess?" He growls.

"When you remember not to call me Princess, You grumpy dragon." I snap at him and start leading him to the infirmary. "Not a chance, My Queen" He replies. I glare and grab his collar pulling him into a kiss. You hear some gasps from the guild. I don't care though my attention is on Laxus and finally I get him back into bed.

Makarov stops by and gets onto Laxus for being an idiot. I make him lay down and he refuses unless I lay down with him. Damn it, sneaky Sparky. We rest and he eventually drifts off. I'm happy my dragon is alright and finally awake. Tomorrow we will discuss the next steps on the mission. Those are my last thoughts before I drift off to sleep peacefully for the first time all week.


	8. Back to the Mission

Hisui POV:

I wake up in our cave beside Laxus. We returned to the cave yesterday to restart our mission. Laxus was able to fully recover in a week thanks to the a mage named Nilima. She is apparently a very talented healer and can make all kinds of potions and has stronge healing magic. She gave Steyla some potions and supplies for us to put in one of the little cave rooms. That will be our makeshift infirmary.

Natsu and Lucy have also now joined the mission. Mest and Nilima made an agreement that if there are anymore injuries, he is to teleport to the guild and bring her back. I'm confident we won't have too many problems now that we are all healthy. I've been trained and can now do my phoenix star dress for a short time. Lucy said that training more will allow me to use it for a longer amount of time.

I stretch and go to get up but I get yanked down once more. "Where do you think your going, Princess?" Laxus says still half asleep. "Well I was gonna go help Mira make breakfast and go over plans for the next creature we have to fight. Now let me go, Sparky" I huff. Laxus laughs and kisses me instead. It effectively shuts me up and I lose myself in the kiss. I thread my fingers in his blonde hair and forget my own hair is all staticky and standing up from his lighting magic. He breaks the kiss and smirks at my flustered face. "Okay, now we can get up" He says.

Damn that sneaky Sparky I think and get up. This time he doesn't pull me back down and I'm able to join Mira.

He joins us soon after and starts making plans for the next creature. I look down at the next creature in the book, a mermaid. The key of Kaeliora, Guardian of the seventh pagoda. The drawing shows a beautiful mermaid with flowing blue hair. She apparently will agree to a fight and an offering of something alive and beautiful. A strange request, but when have any of the spirits been normal? It must be against the rules.

I gather some things for her that she might want and we all decided she can fight Natsu if she is weak to fire. Lucy, Natsu, Mest, and Steyla are coming with Laxus and I, the rest are staying with Mira. We teleport as far as we can thanks to Mest, then walk the rest of the way. The cave opens to a sparkling fountain with a mermaid splashing in it. The same one from the book. "Hello, are you Kaeliora?" I ask. "Yes, I am. Have you come for my key? I'll make you a deal. He fights me, then she does her most powerful water spell, and you give me something beautiful and alive and I'll give you my key." She says, while splashing the water again.

I grab the item I made for her earlier. I place the flower crown on her head. She smiles dazzlingly at me and sets it aside so it wont get hurt in her fight and she fights against Natsu. She gets in a few good hits but Natsu's fire is really damaging. It doesn't last long; a roar and a good punch and she was down. Fire is her biggest weakness. That seemed super easy honestly.

Lucy uses her Aquarius star dress to attack like the mermaid asked and, as a favor, she told Lucy where to find Aquarius' key. "Thank you. We will work out our contract later, Kaeliora." I close her gate so we can head back down. At least to the point Mest can teleport us back. We head down but Laxus takes Mest aside and talks to him for a bit.

Once we get to where he can teleprt us. He takes everyone but Laxus and I. "He forgot us!" I pout. Laxus chuckles at me. "I told him to let us walk home alone. I wanted to spend time with you without everyone else. Is that okay with you?" Laxus asks. I smile and nod. That was sweet of him. He grabs my hand and leads me down the path. I fall into step with him. We talk about future plans and our pasts. It's so easy to talk to him.

He stops me at one point and he points out the constellations peeking out from the darkening sky that comes before true nightfall. I smile and enjoy the view of the sparkling stars. I look at Laxus to see him watching me. He leans down and kisses me sweetly. I melt into the kiss under the moonlight sky. We break the kiss and continue to the cave. We are almost there and I can see Cana and Freed outside talking.

We join up with everyone and eat dinner prepared by Mira. It's nice to see all the couples together. We all retire to our own rooms in the cave after Freed reinforces the runes. Evergreen seemed to not be feeling good tonight. I hope she feels better tomorrow. I get ready for bed behind the curtain we put up for privacy. Then I crawl into bed. Laxus pulls me close and kisses me goodnight.

"Goodnight Princess." He whispers. "Goodnight Sparky." I whisper back and he lets out a groan. "Why is that the nickname you pick? What's worse is it's sticking and the others are trying it. I shocked Natsu for it at dinner." Laxus complains. I giggle and remember seeing him shock Natsu for something. I didn't realize that was the reason. "But it fits you so well." I say amused.

We relax and I'm curled up against him. I'm ready for the next key. We are doing well on our quest. We will make more plans tomorrow. I also have some training and a contract to make. I start to feel sleepy and I remember a soft kiss to my forehead and a murmured 'I love you' from Laxus. I wanted to reply, but I was too far asleep and drifted off before I could say it back.


End file.
